


Markus' Grand Quest For A Date

by ConkusConcussion



Series: Markus and Connor Are Awkward Seducers in Love [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, Markus just wanted a date, RK1000 - Freeform, he tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConkusConcussion/pseuds/ConkusConcussion
Summary: All Markus wanted was a date. For some reason, things just don't seem to be going his way. Sequel to 'Interested' but you can read then seperately.





	Markus' Grand Quest For A Date

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a caffeine-induced haze, so you can expect typos.

“Why are you getting so worked up, Markus?” Simon asked with a knowing smile. He was sitting in the backseat as they waited for North to come out of her apartment building to meet them. The windows were once again rolled down, but this time it was die to the temperature, and not a cute policeman. Markus glared at them. They were definitely mocking him. “You already have his number. Besides, Connor is a cool guy, He'll definitely like you.”

 

“That's not the point, Simon.” Markus frowned, his fingers drumming against the steering wheel. “I don't want to embarrass myself again. My goal for today is to get a date, not get arrested.”

 

“That's my goal everyday.” North joked as she whipped open the passenger door and plopped down in the seat.

 

“You don't really succeed very much then, do you?” Simon chuckled as North huffed. Markus lurched the car forward.

 

“Oh look who's a sassmaster today?” North glanced at Simon. “I'll have you know, you're still not off the hook.”

 

Markus sighed. North had questioned Simon the entirety of yesterday, but the blonde had been extremely cryptic and unrelenting. It was irritating to listen to their back and forth the whole ride home, but Markus would be lying if he said he didn't want to know, himself.

 

“Off the hook for what?” Simon raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his seat. He was obviously playing coy. “ _I've_ done nothing wrong.”

 

“First of all, I'm going to ignore that statement. Second of all, you never did tell us a few key things like, oh I don't know: _how_ do you know the pretty boy?” North began. “Why did he make you get out of the car? Why are we going to a _police station_ at Nine in the morning? Tell us Simon, you coward!”

 

“It's really not that important, guys.” Simon frowned. “I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of the whole thing.”

 

“Well tell us and we'll stop.” Markus pointed out simply. “Even I’m tired of your evasiveness. How _do_ you know the pretty b- I mean, Connor.”

 

Thankfully, North was too focused on Simon to notice Markus’ slip up or the blush coating his cheeks.

 

“Apparently a car was stolen yesterday and they switched the plates with mine.” Simon explained. “I'm technically the owner of this car, so he wanted to talk to me about it privately first.”

 

“That seems like a lot of trouble for a stolen car.” Markus pointed out. He was only half-a-block from Josh’s house, but at the rate in which traffic was moving, that'd be another five minutes.

 

“I guess the thief was a murderer or something. I don't really know, he couldn't really tell me the specifics.” Simon shrugged.

 

“Alright that's cool or whatever, but how do you know him?” North pressed, completely ignoring the word _murderer_. Markus briefly wondered what kind of people North was hanging out with at those protests she went to... and led.

 

“We were childhood friends.” Simon answered shortly. Markus sharply turned into Josh’s driveway, ignoring the honking behind him as he parked. “He also knew Danny.”

 

“Fuck, Markus. Focus on your driving.” North chided as she pulled out her phone, Markus assumed it was so she could text Josh to tell him they had arrived. “And what do you mean, he knew Danny? Like… Crazy Cousin Danny? Oh, and Markus, Josh said he's going to be a few minutes, his alarm didn't go off.”

 

“Yeah, I mean he knew him before, but it was also his first case after he got certified as a hostage negotiator.” Simon replied shortly.

 

"That sucks." Markus may be known for his eloquence, but it is definitely a skill that comes and goes. It always seems gone whenever it's a friend's personal issue... or there's cute boys involved. In the case of 'Crazy Cousin Danny', it was the former. Daniel Lambert was Simon's cousin. He lived with his sister, brother-in-law, and niece, Emma. Since her parents were working all the time, he was essentially a second father to Emma. When he found out that his brother-in-law wanted to kick him out, he didn't take it well. He shot him and several police officers before taking Emma hostage. The hostage negotiator saved Emma, but the snipers ended up taking Danny out anyway.

 

“And on a less depressing note, I dated his brother Richard in college.”

 

“I fucking knew there was a Ricky!” North smirked triumphantly at Markus.

 

“I'd never said there wasn't!” Markus raised his hands up in surrender for a second before turning to look at Simon. “But you didn't date _him_... did you?” That would make Markus' little crush kind of awkward.

 

Simon was too busy laughing at Markus’ blatant jealousy to spare Josh a glance as he opened the back passenger-side door. Markus continued to look at Simon imploringly, waiting for his response.

 

“You're already jealous and you've spoken to him all of _once_.” North snorted, arms crossed.

 

“No, I didn't date Connor.” Simon finally answered as his laughter calmed down. Content with the answer, Markus turned around and focused on backing the car out of the driveway and driving towards the police station. He wasn't _jealous_ , just… curious. Yea, definitely curious. “My god. You're hopeless, Markus.”

 

“As fun as it is to see Markus obsessing over a man he barely knows, can we listen to some music?” Josh grumbled from the back seat. Judging by his rumpled t-shirt and jeans, bleary eyes, and untied shoes, he’d just gotten out of be. It was a stark contrast to the ever immaculate North (dressed in a trendy, asymmetric top, black leggings, and wearing perfectly done make-up), the coffee-addict Simon (who’d already had two cups this morning), and Markus (Who totally did not wear a fitted long-sleeve, green shirt that hinted at his abs at just the right angle or skinny jeans that hugged him in just the right places because, obviously, he was not trying to impress the hot police detective no-siree.)

 

“You just hate love.” North mumbled as she turned on the radio.

 

About six songs played as they drove to the police station, Markus counted. With the songs on Markus' playlist averaging about 5 and half minutes long, that means traffic made them 22 minutes later than he planned. It didn't matter though, he was hell-bent on getting his date with the pretty cop. He was practically thrumming with energy. He'd been looking forward to seeing Connor again ever since he saw him go… though he definitely liked watching him walk away, _wink wink_.

 

The precinct was an unassuming building. If it weren’t for the sign and the GPS on his phone, Markus would never guess that it housed Detroit’s finest. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but a sad, old brick building wasn’t it. The parking lot next door had several older model cars, with a few newer models mixed in. Simon’s cherry red  didn’t necessarily ‘fit in’.

 

“Alright everyone. We are going to go in there, do whatever the hell it is we’re here for, and get Markus a date. Got it?” North slammed the door shut as she addressed the group adamantly. Her proclamation was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the parking lot. A man smoking next to the building looked up at them for a moment before shifting his attentions elsewhere.

 

“North, not so loud!” Markus hissed, straightening out his shirt as he walked towards the building purposefully. His and North’s oversharing would not embarrass him in front of Connor this time. Surely it couldn’t get any worse than yesterday, right? “God, the friends I keep.”

 

“You’re lucky to have us and you know it.” North smirked over at him, her and Simon matching his pace.

 

“Yeah, who else would keep you in line?” Josh joked as he stepped quickly to catch up.

 

As soon as they walked through the glass doors, they were met with a rush of cool air. The walls of the lobby were lined with chairs filled with people, each one of them doing paperwork. In a way, it reminded Markus of a hospital … he hated it.

 

The dark-hair receptionist smiled over at the group as they entered. The grin looked genuine, despite how practiced it must’ve been. “How can I help you today?”

 

“Hello, my name is Simon Lambert. We have an appointment with Detective Anderson.” Simon said, stepping up to the front desk. Simon was always the first to talk in these sort of situations. At the community center, where the four of them worked, Simon worked the front desk, as well as handling anything to do with ‘Public Relations’. His manners tended to charm people.

 

The receptionist, however, did not appear charmed. If anything, the mention of Connor’s name seemed to irritate her. “Detective Anderson, Lieutenant Anderson, or Detective Anderson-Reed?”

 

“Um… Connor?” Simon, for once, seemed clueless.

 

The polite smile returned to her face as she picked up with telephone on her desk. “Detective Anderson, I have a Mr. Simon Lambert and company here to see you.” She nodded her head as she listened along to whatever was said on the other end of the line before setting her sights back on the group.

 

“Alright. Thank you, Detective.” She hung up the phone. “Detective Anderson will see you now. His desk is the second row down, third on the left.”

 

“Thank you.” Simon muttered quickly before walking past her desk, Markus, Josh, and North on his heels.

 

Their eyes scanned the name tags as they passed by: _PO C. Miller_ , _PO M. Wilson_ , _PO T. Chen_ , _PO Alexander_ , _PO Person_ , _PO Brown_ , _Detective Collins_ , _Detective Reed_ , _Detective Anderson-Reed_ , and finally _Detective Anderson_.

 

The desk itself was extremely clean, with only a few picture frames, a computer monitor, and a small cactus setting on it. Markus found his gaze drawn to one picture in particular of a wedding scene. Standing beneath a floral wedding arch was two men, each dressed in white suits. The one on the left looked eerily familiar, though Markus couldn’t place where he had seen him before. The man on the right was clearly the brother of Connor’s that he had heard about. He looked strikingly similar to Connor, except he appeared visibly taller and slightly more broad-shouldered. His jaw was a bit more defined, and his eyebrows were set in a hard line. The small, shy smile on his face directly contrasted his groom’s blinding grin.

 

The wedding seemed lovely, but Markus’ gaze was more drawn to the man standing to the right of the couple. If Markus had thought Connor looked amazing yesterday, he looked down right _debonair_ in the photo. He was wearing a suit perfectly tailored to his body that left Markus feeling weak kneed and his hair was quiffed up instead of slicked back.

 

“Markus, stop salivating over a damned photo.” Markus was snapped out of his daze by Josh’s reprimand. “You look like a dog without a bone.”

 

“I think he definitely has a bone-”

 

“North!” Simon snapped in a hush whisper. “I can’t believe you just said that!”

 

“Said what?” A smooth voice behind them made the group whip around. Connor was standing there with a crisp, manilla folder in one hand. He had a knowing smirk on his face that led Markus to believe he knew _exactly_ what was said.

 

“Nothing!” Josh’s response was just a bit too quick and loud to be believable.

 

“Regardless,” Connor began as he weaved through the group towards his desk. He brushed up just a little closer to Markus than he needed to, and Markus was once again overcome by the smell of gunpowder and old-fashioned cologne. Unbidden, the image of the detective firing a gun rose to his mind. It definitely had more of an effect on Markus’ lower regions than it should have. “I have to talk to each of you individually to get you statements, so why don’t we start with… Simon. The rest of you can wait in the lobby until Miss Douglas, the receptionist, calls you back.”

 

North shrugged. “See you later then, Simon. Good luck in the trenches.”

 

“He’s giving a statement, not going to war.” Markus gave North a pointed look as the group turned to head back toward the lobby.

 

“You know, she could’ve told us to just wait in the lobby beforehand instead of having us all walk out there like a street gang.” Josh mumbled, sitting down heavily in the nearest seat.

 

“Good point, they really should work on their communication.” North nodded along, taking the seat next to him. Instead of sitting down, Marus glanced between the two of them in shock. Sure, they agreed from time-to-time. It was still a rare occurrence though, even on something so miniscule.

 

“Well… Maybe communication isn’t their problem.” Josh looked over at North. “Maybe they just have stupid protocols.”

 

“Protocols are stupid everywhere, Josh. It has to be something else.”

 

And they’re back at it again. Markus sighed as he finally sat down on the other side of North. Trust Josh and North to always be arguing. With a small smile on his face and his friends silly remarks in the background, Markus drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

“Markus.” A voice accompanied by a gentle shove brought him back to reality. Blinking his eyes, he looked up to see Josh looking at him expectantly. “It’s your turn.”

 

“I don’t wanna eat the pizza, Josh.” Markus mumbled, still half asleep. Someone next to him snorted.

 

“Yeah, you wanna eat that di-”

 

“North!” Simon’s interrupted her for the second time that day. With a groan, Markus stood up and popped his back, ignoring their conversation. Where was he again?

 

“What? I was gonna say di- uh… Didgeridoo.”

 

“Shut up for a second, North.” Josh turned his attention to Markus. “Detective Anderson wants to talk to you now. Don’t screw it up.” And with that, he pushed Markus forward.

 

Markus stumbled for a few steps before he straightened himself and blinked away the sleepiness. That’s right, he was here to do everything the cute cop asked. Everything being limited to making a statement, of course not.

“Markus,” Connor’s voice (thankfully) interrupted his thought path. Markus looked up as he arrived in front of his desk. Sitting down, he took notice of the man working at the desk across from Connor. _Lieutenant Anderson_ , it read. The man sitting at the desk was older, probably in his 50s, and had a mop of grey hair on his head with matching grey facial hair that stood out sharply against his loudly patterned shirt. He seemed disinterested as Markus approached. “Please, take a seat.”

 

“Sorry it took me so long to get over here.” Markus rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly. The chair was surprisingly comfortable as he sat down.

 

“It’s not an issue, I’m pretty sluggish when I first wake up, too.” Connor’s gentle chuckle was gentle. Markus found himself grinning along with it. He had to admit, his smile was infectious. A part of Markus wanted to see if Connor really was sluggish when he first woke up, especially after a long night of--

 

“Wait, how’d you know I was asleep?” Markus quickly changed the topic, if only to distract himself from his own thoughts. The last thing he needed was a very obvious… _issue_ , below the belt. He embarrassed himself enough without his body doing it for him.

 

“I’m a _detective_ , Markus.” Connor was still smiling at him. “It’s kind of my job to figure things out.”

 

“Oh! Uh, right!” He needed to stop being attractive right now because it was _goddamn distracting_. “My bad.”

 

“Anyway,” Connor was either just as socially inept as Markus, or he took pity on him. Either way, he was back to business. “Can I ask you where you were yesterday morning?”

 

Markus was used to be questioned at this point. Between working at the community center (a place where marches and political events are not only allowed, but encouraged) and being a friend of North’s, Markus isn’t a stranger to probing questions. Admittedly, they were usually from local reporters, not the world’s hottest detective.

 

“I went to the mall with my friends.” Markus answered honestly. “I wanted to buy some new paints, and my friends wanted a free meal.”

 

“You paint?” Connor glanced from his computer screen to look at Markus briefly before looking away, the hint of a blush creeping onto his face. “That’s off topic, I apologise.” He cleared his throat. “What time did you arrive at the mall?”

 

“To answer your first question, I do paint. Frequently, in fact.” Markus smiled at the blushing detective. It was nice not to be the flustered one for a change. “And we got there at about 10:30 in the morning. We wanted to get there earlier enough to beat the lunch time traffic.”

 

Connor mumbled something under his breath that Markus couldn’t hear before speaking up. “What time did you leave?”

 

“About 1 o’clock- maybe 1:15?”

 

“Did you see anything suspicious when you got out of the building? Maybe someone lurking near the vehicle?” Connor looked over at him imploringly.

 

“No… No, I don’t think so.” Markus’ eyebrows knit together. They had walked out of the mall, chatting about the difference between soft tacos and gyros from the food court. There hadn’t been anyone near their car.

 

Connor sighed and typed something into his computer. Markus shifted in his seat awkwardly. Silence had never been his forte, but thankfully the tip-tapping of the old keyboard kept it from being too quiet. Well, that, and the sounds of several people in the precinct working.

 

“All right, thanks for the help, Markus. You and your friends can go now, if you want.” At Connor’s words, Markus felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He hadn’t even gotten to spend time with the detective. Of course, he knew that he was working and this was an official business trip but part of him hoped. He waited through traffic, he waited on Josh, he followed the stupid police protocols, he kept his mouth shut, and  _this_ was the thanks he gets?! Markus' patience was at its wit's end. He was going to ask out Connor before he left, he  _had_ to.

 

“Shit, son. You’re not seriously going to do that to the poor boy, are you?.” The grizzled man from the desk over finally spoke. Markus drummed his fingers along the chair's arm rest, a nervous habit. He hadn't been that obvious, had he?

 

“What do you- I mean I’m not-... What?” Connor was completely red in the face as he peered past his monitor at the Lieutenant. Markus didn’t know who he was, but in that moment, he was thankful for this strange man’s existence. He was also glad that Connor was blushing, maybe that meant he was interested in Markus, too?

 

“You two are being pathetic, Connor.” Lieutenant Anderson stated more plainly. Okay, maybe Markus didn’t care for the man that much. Pathetic was a strong word.

 

“We’re not being _pathetic_.” Connor huffed in a childish and defensive manner, his face burning. Markus found it cute, which was a stark, but not unwelcome, contrast to his seductiveness from the previous day. 

 

“Whatever you say, kid.” Hank shrugged. “Take an early lunch break. I’ll finish up the paperwork for this.”

 

“You have your own work! Besides, I-”

 

“Seriously, Connor. Shut the fuck up.” The lieutenant leaned over and pressed the power button on his Connor’s computer. “You’ve been staring off into space and fidgeting all-fucking-day. I’m tired of it.”

 

Connor stared at Lieutenant Anderson for a moment before looking over to Markus, who had been watching the entire exchange with rapt attention. Markus had been stressed and nervous the whole day. At this point he was just nonplussed about the whole thing. But once that shy smile appeared on Connor's face, Markus knew he was going to agree to whatever the man said next. “Markus, would you like to go on a date with me?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

***

 

“That’s the fucker from this morning.” Reed grumbled in his seat, glaring at his Connor and the man he was walking out the door with. Their were close together as they walked out of the main room and into the lobby, giggling like children as they went.

 

“This morning... in the parking lot?” Richard didn’t even look up from his screen as they spoke. “Was this the one screaming or the one that was going to get a date?”

 

“Obviously the one getting a date. Do you not even care that it’s with your brother?” Reed narrowed his eyes as the duo spoke to the rest of their group. Whatever the girl said, apparently it made both Connor and the other man blush like teenagers on Valentine’s Day.

 

“My older brother is perfectly capable of taking care of himself.” Richard shrugged his shoulders, finally looking up to follow Reed’s line of sight. “Besides, he’s a friend of Simon’s. He can’t be all that bad.”

 

“Yeah. Simon. Right.” Reed grumbled. He turned away from the scene before him to look at his computer monitor. The blinking of the cursor revealing how little work he had actually got done.

 

“Are you jealous, Gavin?” Richard’s voice was filled with mirth. Reed snapped his gaze upward to look at his husband.

 

“Not a fucking chance, Ricky.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next story I post will probably be Chapter 2 of Rain, but I'm working on another fic that's sort of like a sequel to this, as well a Reed900 one set in the same universe.
> 
> I also might've wrote another version of this in Connor's POV >> If I finish it, that might be the next thing up as far as this little mini-series goes.
> 
> Thanks for Reading! <3


End file.
